Trickling Water
by Capital B Blah
Summary: Fai tries to run, intending to grovel in his own self pity. He somehow can't help but save a red eyed CLAMP face. It is only a matter of time 'til he is befriended by more. How will the world change for our sad blond? Only time can tell.
1. Swords are made for chucking

**Authors note:** Well, I figured it was time to contribute to this site since I have ghosted it for o so long. So I made an account and thought that I would make like a D. Gray Man one shot (how I love thee Lavi) or something calling it a job well done. So, why the 'ell am I trying to write a full blown Tsubasa story? I do not even…

**Summary:** Fai tries to run, intending to grovel in his own self pity. He somehow can't help but save a familiar red eyed CLAMP face. It is only a matter of time 'til he is befriended by more. What is in store for our sad blond? Only time (and a few train rides) can tell. **OR **A Tsubasa tale retelling in a world of my own creation.

**Overall warnings of things to expect while inspecting this story:** OOCness (I am almost positive that you will see it _everywhere_) Bad jokes at weird times (I have really "peculiar" sense of humor) Swearing (I swear I did not mean to, I just cannot contain Kuro-badmouth) Wordy (words be tasty) Inspired by Bus Tickets so you may see some similarities (Amazing story by the way) I have no beta reader (Should I put up a signup sheet?) I am lazy (See how the chapters don't roll out) First fanfic/story of really any proportion (run for the hills because it will be bad)

**T to be safe.**

**Chapter warnings:** Swearing filled, angsty, and short is how I roll out the first one.

**COPYRIGHTS! **I do not own any of the Tsubasa characters, and I definitely do not own CLAMP or any of its characters. What I do own is this world and all of its countries and OC that may be necessary to further the plot plus my fingers (though I seem to have misplaced my soul in a Munchkin game).

With all that out of the way, let our story begin with a funny face.

~(*~*)~

**Some adventures can't start unless there is some sword chucking involved**

I look up at the timetable wondering where to go next. Reaching the end of the list without seeing one country that I was interested to go to in particular, I just had to sigh. _Maybe I can just stay here… _A sudden chill made me decide otherwise. It was too cold here. It was too much like home. Anyway, the longer I stayed here, the more of a chance for him to find me. He could not leave the estate (not easily at least) but he still could find me through other means. When he did…

I chose not to imagine. _I need to figure out where to go next before the tide comes in. That would leave me stranded here for another half a day._ There was no way to concentrate, though. It was too loud, too many voices. _There are too many voices._ I looked over to my left where a large group had gathered. There seemed to be a fight of some kind. Over the buzz of the crowd, I still heard a yell of, "What do you mean 'take my sword'."

Curiosity got the better of me. I pushed past the people so that I could see what was happening. In the center of the circle stood two men, one was obviously a train employee while the other… Well the other was certainly intriguing man. I could probably call him terrifying and I doubt anyone would say otherwise. Standing at least a head taller than the employee, the man was glaring down on the other with blood red eyes. Not blood-shot, mind you, just blood red. If I had to guess what he was thinking, I would guess it would be about strangling the poor other. His slightly spiked, black hair plus his large, black cloak made him resemble a death bird from old wife tales that would swoop down and gobble good and bad children alike that stayed out after dark. The words of the employee broke me from my trance.

"It is just what it sounds like. I need to take your sword. And Mr.… Kurogane was it? I will need you to come with me into custody for some questions."

I do not know why I did it. Maybe it was because I did not want to see the poor employee killed; maybe it was because I wanted to see more of this terrifying man; but no matter what the cause was, I felt an urge to help. I rushed to Mr. Kurogane and flung my arms around his neck. With a large (fake) smile, I said "Kurgs, it has been so long."

"What… What the hell?" choked the now flustered Kurgy, making my fake smile just a little true.

"Kuro-forgetful, have you forgotten me already? We shall have to talk about this later." I left Kurgy sputtering and turned to more important matters, the employee. "I am very sorry. Has my friend caused you problems?"

"Uh, yeah… wait, no! Not-not that much at least…"

"That's good," I exclaimed.

"But he will still need to be taken to customs for… questioning."

That's bad. "Oh, isn't there another way?" I summoned a little magic, "Maybe you could let him off with a little warning?" I felt my lips become a little warm and tingly as the enchanted words slipped out of my mouth. It was a pleasant feeling but I could not help hating it too. I had to force away a grimace as the employee's eyes became blank and his facial features relaxed.

"Yes, I can do that. Mr. Kurgs, please do not carry weapons around this country unless you have permission." At that, the employee turned and began to walk in a straight line away. The crowd parted like he was infected by the plague, some just plain ran. Most of the disgruntled group just stared at me with disgust and shot a few choice words at me like freak or monster as they backed away. I tried to ignore them. After all, they would not physically hurt me. They were too afraid for that and I did deserve those words. Anyway, right now, I had to get this Kurogane out of the station and away from his sword before my spell wore off. If he would even accept my help anymore, not that he had a choice earlier but... I looked up at him. His expression did not seem disgusted. It was more like curiosity and maybe a little awe. That may have been wishfully thinking though.

"Come," I commanded as I dropped my arms from his neck to his hand. I pulled him to the door that would lead out.

"Hey! Wait a sec." Kurogane tried to pull his hand from mine but I was obviously stronger than he thought I was. "I need some explanations."

"As soon as we are out of danger, Kuro-impatient." Kurgy quieted at that, choosing to grumble instead of voice his complaints. I tried to concentrate on the door and not on the way people went out of the way to get as far as they could from me. It really was no surprise. I was a monster here, and scum to everyone else. _Door, door, door… Do not think about anything else._

The space seemed to shorten very slowly. I pretended that I could hear my footstep on the cold marble reverberate around the station, that it was just me in this entire room. Of course, if pretending something made it real I would never had started this voyage in the first place. But at least I could pretend that my hoping that I would reach the doors worked since I finally reached them. I watched as they automatically opened, gracing us with the white picture outside. Snow covered everything but the few dreary people wandering the street fast enough for the snow not to stick. It was past lunchtime and most people had already gone back to work. I heard the call for the last train of the day behind me. _I could make it if I ran._

"Why the hell is it so cold here," muttered Kurgs. He rubbed his arm with his one free hand. "So what now? Are we out of danger?"

_No, I could not leave now. I am sure that they would not even let me on the train anyway. _"Nope. You need to lose that sword somewhere," I stated with a smile.

"What," thundered Kurgy. "You're just as bad as that other guy. This sword is important to me. It is not something I can just throw away so stop saying that crap."

So he would make this hard then. "Mhmm. I see. I guess that sword is more important then your life then?"

"Wait, what?"

"You heard me. This country is in political turmoil. Rebels are everywhere, bidding their time to strike. Because of that, weapons have been banned. Anyone carry a weapon like you Kuro-pu is labeled as a rebel."

"But that person said that he just wanted to ask me some questions."

"Yes, that is what they say. In reality, no one ever comes back from 'questioning'. I am sure that whatever happens during questioning is not pleasant. They _will_ catch you if you are carrying around a big sword like that even if it is well hidden. If you lose it now, it will mean a better chance for survival for the both of us."

Kurgs stared at me for a moment before he nodded. He unbuckled the sword and tossed it hilt and all into a nearby trashcan. I could not help but giggle a little at the thought of what the foragers would think when they saw it there during their nightly 'sortings'. It was a waste, though. It really was a nice looking sword. "Well, we really should not be standing around here then."

"You are absolutely right, Kuro-smarty. We should get some lunch."

"It isn't Kuro-smarty or anything else like that it is Kurogane. K-U-R-O-G-A-N-E."

"And I am Fai, Fai D. Fluorite."

"Huh?"

"You introduced yourself so I just did the same. Now come on, Kurgs, we do need to get out of this doorway." At that, our adventure would really start.

**A/N **Well, this is that and short is not long. I will try to make the next one to be at least three times as long! We shall see what happens. Anyhow, Fai has successfully acquired the rare but powerful Kurgy doll. Now he just needs that SS set and Mokona buff to be all set to run far from our little Ashura boss. I wonder when he will level up. Maybe it will be next chapter or maybe it will be never or maybe I don't even know what I am saying anymore. Hey, is milk supposed to be chunky? Don't know but it taste funky like disco on a Sunday noon. I think I want a cookie. Snickerpoodles preferably. Oh and I shall shoot for the next chapter to be on August 7th. Can I do it? No, I can't!

**P.S. A/N ZOMGBBQ **Hate this chapter all you want. I will happily take your insults packed in a review and wrapped with a you. (Translation: I will happily take negative reviews. I will just as happily take good reviews too but… well you know. The greatest positives are found after the negatives. Aka, tell me what is wrong and I can make it right.) And feel free to suggest any ways the story should go. I can try to accommodate. I like a challenge. If you have any questions on something confusing, just ask. Hopefully they will all be answered by Fai as he explains the ways of the world to Kuro-clueless.


	2. Sweets can be lunch too!

9

**A/N** Hello again! I am back. Back from where? Who are you and why do you want to know? Haha, no I will give you my excuses. One reason was because I was watching music videos while writing. Multitasking for the win! I mean, I do not have to be looking at the keyboard while typing so why not look at something else? Anyway, I kept watching U-Go-Girl and Lee Hyori's *cough cough* breasts *cough cough* were… um, I think mesmerizing would be the safest word. I kept blanking out… (Scantily clad ladies dancing can be distracting. Who would have known?) The other "better" (a.k.a. less perverted) reason is that I found a glorious game and I tried to level all 4 characters to level 24 with in these two weeks before being told that open beta would be expanded indefinitely. But now I have emerged from my Dragon Nest a new man! (A much thinner and sleepier one that has memorized one Korean dance!) Huzzah! Exclamation points! Alright! On words!

**At ****Sarifina Filth:** Hurray! Someone liked it!

Can I just plead "Different environment shaped them differently?" No, I guess not. I hope I captured Fai better in this chapter though. I have a feeling I downgraded in Kurogane but he is just having a bad day that is all. (Or is it that I am have a bad Kurogane week?)

And as a slight spoiler, Ashura will not entirely be main boss. Instead he will be less crazy mid-boss that will not fail so hard (or have penguins thrown at him). As another small spoiler, Fai will try to give up magic. I can guarantee you that he will fail because I know want him to.

I knew that trashcan would come to haunt me. It was a slight inside joke that I could not bare to get rid of. I hope I gave a satisfactory reason why he felt no qualms about doing it.

And the plot has thickened much with foreshowing/hints, questions, and "things that you will probably not notice 'til Kurogane will inevitably point out because you think it is my own incompetence to think of that" that were dropped in the cauldron this chapter. Even with all that I added in this chapter though, I highly doubt you will know where it is going for a good long time. I hope you like plot bunnies twisting around in agony because I am brutally throwing them at this story. I have this entire spreadsheet filled with little bunny parts and am looking at how they all interact. Somehow, I did not realize how complicated the story was getting until now. I really hope nothing will come to bite me. I will try to keep everything as simple and clean as possible as I make it complicated, however possible that is… (Just take it slow I guess.) As a side note, I am so gonna have fun with this.

**Chap Warnings for the Sensitive:** Woodlin creatures dieing a slow death, swearing, conversations that are just mostly me rambling, eating sweets for lunch, questionably sane tendencies, and that is about it.

**DISCLAIMER!** I wish I could own Fai but I sadly don't and I also do not own any other Tsubasa and/or CLAMP characters. What I do own is the world that they are in, the countries that they will visit, and all OCs that they may meet during their journey (also, white hot chocolate).

**Where definitions of lunch come into play**

"Why the hell are we here? I thought you said that we should get lunch." Kurgs gestured around the small shop we were in. It sold nick-nacks and general necessities but no food. "All I see is a bunch of crap for tourists."

"Now, now, Kuro-meanie. You are technically a tourist too."

"Hmph. And why do you think that?"

"Well first of all you do not know the laws around here. Second, your clothes are just way too thin of material. You would freeze to death if you actually lived here. And third of all, which one do you want?" I gestured to the rack of heavy coats if front of me.

"I don't see why I have to get another shitty coat. Mine is fine," grumbled Kurgs.

"No, it is not. You will freeze while we find a way out of this country. Plus, the one you are wearing looks ridiculous." Honestly, it just was more tattered than not. I was not even sure if it gave him any warmth at all. Not to mention, I there were a few noticeable bloodstains. _What has he gone through anyway?_

"My coat is ridiculous? Yours is at least five times as weird."

I looked down at mine. It was sort of silly looking. At least three sizes too big, it dragged on the floor and my hands did not even reach the ends of the sleeves. Still, it was fluffy and white and warm. That made up for everything. "How about we call it a tie?" I questioned with a laugh. "Now come on. Escape won't come to those who debate who's weirder."

I left Kurgy to pick a coat and skipped around the store. There was a weird feeling about this one. It was if it was covered in magic. Not only that, it felt like the worse type. It was making me uneasy. Actually, this entire day had been making me feel uneasy. Do not get me wrong; I am glad that I could help someone in need but to go as far as I did, I even used magic, all to do something that I could not even tell you why… Not that it really matters anymore. What is done is done.

I stopped moving. I had instinctively gone to where the magic felt strongest, and it really was strong in the shop. The air practically shimmered with it; or maybe the magic was so strong, it made my vision swim. That really was not the issue. I felt my heart begin to pound and my skin prickle as I looked down at the shelf. It was filled with small wood statues that Velhielk was famous for.

Truthfully, they were amazing. They looked so life-like that I could swear that they were alive. I leaned down to get a better look at them all. I could not help myself. My hand drifted over one of them, a carving of two rabbit like creatures doing something that possibly looked like dancing. I leapt back quickly. There was a heartbeat in the wood. Not the normal type you find in all wood, but one of a living animal. It was faint like they were close to death but it was still there. _That would mean that they are not carved of wood but…_

"Hey, are you done yet? I want to leave already."

I jumped at the voice. I tried to throw up a nonchalant façade before turning to my new saved companion. "Whoa, Kuro-sneaky! You surprised me. You are so quiet, you should be a ninja," I joked as I turned to him.

Kurgs snorted but then looked down on me with a slight worried expression. "Hey are you okay? You don't look so good."

"What are you talking about, Kurgs? I am fine." I needed to be more careful. I had let down my mask. I knew I did. It mattered to keep it up more now then ever if I was going to be with this man for any amount of time. I would like not to deal with the questions. I looked behind me at the reason for my discomfort. It was not my responsibility, yet… I hesitated a moment before grabbing it. "You are right. We should leave. Did you choose a coat?" I looked back at him. He was glaring but I just put up the biggest fake grin I could muster. He growled in what could mean yes or that he was angry with me. By the fact that he threw a coat at my face, I supposed he meant both.

I bundled everything together as well as I could and pranced to the register, only knowing that Kurgy was following by his ever present grumblings. He was very silent on his feet and had very little presence to give him away. _He really could be a ninja if he could stop yelling and complaining. _

A teen with green hair spiked to kill and enough piercings and buckles to start a jewelry shop was managing the cash register. She seemed to be trying to ignore us, choosing that her fingers were much more interesting than anyone that could possibly come here. "Thanks for shopping with us. I hope you found what you were looking for and blah, blah, blah, blah, blah," the bored girl recited as she studied her sequined covered nails.

"Actually, I found more. If you could though, do you happen to know who makes these wood carvings?" I asked, placing down the coat and the little figurine on top with a smile that was wasted.

She barely gave the statues a glance before saying, "I don't know. All I know is that we can't get anymore. Something about the maker getting arrested or something. Don't really know." She finished her 'I don't know, don't care speech' with a yawn as if she was trying to accentuate the point of her not caring.

Kurgy growled, "Well thanks a lot. That was really helpful."

"In fact, it was. Thank you," I said with a smile. Maybe the person making the statues was already put to justice. It was a pleasant enough thought so I tried to believe it.

"Yeah sure mister. Is this all?" she asked as she rang up the two items.

"Ye…" A small book stack on the counter caught my attention, atlases. "This too." I moved one of the tiny books of maps onto our small pile of merchandise.

"That will be thirty skuels exactly."

"Um…" I dug into my pockets for some money. I pulled out a crinkled bill. It was the wrong currency but I hoped she would not mind. She obviously did.

"God! Tourists..." She took it anyway. She ducked under the counter for a second but reappeared again with a small pamphlet. She flipped through it for a moment before opening the register. "Here. Change," as she dropped a small coin with a five imprinted on it.

"Thank…"

"Yeah, yeah. Just go already and stop bothering me," the girl snapped, reaching for a magazine with a giant headline of "10 ways to kill those pesky rats!" and a picture of one of the dead rodents.

"Friendly girl…" muttered Kurgy.

I laughed. "You should take notes Kuro-social."

"What the hell does that mean?" Kurgs shouted.

I just laughed harder as a response. I grabbed the newly acquired gear and headed for the door. "Now it is food time. I know a good place," I said as I slipped the little figurine in my pocket. There was no use worrying about it now. Without looking at it further, there was no way for me to break the spell so I tried to forget about it.

"Hey, wait a sec! Come back here, you." I heard Kurgs stomping after me and smiled at him. Honestly, it was easier to forget all the unpleasantness of the world while teasing him. Plus, it was more fun than it should be. I stepped out of the shop and waited the moment it took for Kurgy to catch up. He visibly shivered so I handed him his new coat. He growled and grabbed it. I smiled at him as he slipped it on.

"Isn't that better?'

"Yeah, sure."

"You don't talk much do you, Kuro-grumbly?"

"Well at least I don't talk nonstop! And stop with those weird nicknames already. I told you it is Kurogane," Kurgs shouted.

I could not help but laugh again. I bounced backwards and headed to the café that I had gone to yesterday. I felt like their white hot chocolate and their cake was amazing. I tried to imagine Kurgs eating something so sweet but couldn't. He just seemed to be the meat eater over anything else.

"What the hell are you smiling about now?"

"Hmm?"

"You are doing that annoying smiling again."

"I do not think there is anything wrong with smiling Kuro-frowny-face."

"Why won't you stop with those damn nicknames already?" he yelled once more.

"Oh, we are here." Ignoring his question, I pushed the door open. We were immediately assaulted by calming singing, a strong smell of sweets, and warmth. I skipped to one of the many open tables near a window. I pulled out the closest chairs. The shape of a chipmunk was carved into the wooden back and its seat was a very comfy red floral cushion. I jumped down on it, feeling the chair bounce a little. Kurgs followed with a little less enthusiasm. He pulled out the other chair with a scowl.

"Hehe, you got a doggy, Big Dog," I giggled causing Kurgy to deepen his grimace.

"Where the hell did you take me?"

"It is just a restaurant, Kuro-silly." Abet, it was a unique restaurant. It felt like it did not belong in the cold city from outside. Here it had warmth and a relaxed feel that you could only find in a very special place. As most would say, it reminded you of home. In my case, it was much more comfortable. It made you feel like you belonged. Even if the red walls and wood floor that made it look like it should fit in the sleepy city which you could see out the windows, it did not feel artificial like the town did. The town had long past a backwoods settlement and had gone onto much more advanced. Yet, it tried to keep an old town in the middle of nowhere look because that is what attracted the tourists.

Truthfully, the town really used to be a peaceful place like that, the old pictures on the wall showed it clearly. The reason why the restaurant had those pictures was because it had not forgotten when life was simpler. This place was one of those old relics that soon would be pushed out due to the lack of tourists who truly wanting to experience a different way of life then what they were used to. Already, there were restaurant chains that you could find in every big city. Soon, the residence would decide they liked that type of food to and old eateries would be forgotten about or forced to incorporate the modern, thus losing part of their soul.

However, in reality, it was not the tourists fault. Humans in general desire to be liked. Humans in general detest anything that they do not understand. Therefore, it is understandable that humans try to be as similar to others as possible, to be normal. If you are not, there is a greater chance that someone will not understand how you act and what you think, thus not caring for you.

Of course, this all translated into why human hate magic. Magic was unexplainable. A little was in everyone yet there was only a small amount of people who could really use it and even fewer that could utilize it. From what I could gather, magic only truly revealed to those in need of it. That may be the reason why people became scared of it in the first place, before we even understood our basic surroundings and the only fact we knew was our names. Magic showed you who was unlucky.

But, people were right about being scared of magic. Magic was a curse. An amazing curse, but a curse all the same. It could do wonderful miracles but it always had hurt someone for it. Magic, in short, was cruel and it loved to show that.

"It is just a restaurant, Kuro-silly," I repeated with it sounding just a touch more solemn then I had meant. Kurgs glared at me for it or maybe it was his normal expression. It was hard to tell yet. I was saved by a waitress coming to take our orders. "Two white hot chocolates and two slices of angel cake, please!" I told her forcing myself to sound as happy as possible.

"You better not be ordering that crap for me too," Kurgy grumbled.

"But it is delicious," the waitress and I chimed together causing her to blush and mumble some apologies. I just smiled at her with a little laugh.

"Who even eats sweets before dinner?" asked Kurgs.

"Gasp! Kuro-forgetful did not yell or grumble."

Kurgs made a choking sound. "So? Why is that so weird?" Kurgy yelled at the waitress, "I don't want anything so just leave all ready."

She squeaked and hurried to comply, making Kurgs growl more. "Aw, Kurgs, you are so mean." He just grumbled. We sat there like that for a few minuets not really knowing what to say, where to start. Eventually I said, "You know, I am curious. What were you doing wandering around the train station with a sword anyway?"

"It wasn't _a_ sword. It was the Silver Dragon. Or at least is should have been."

"Should have been?"

"Fake."

"Oh." I waited a moment before asking the more ridiculous sounding question, "What were you doing wandering around the train station with a fake sword?"

"The princess of my country sent me on some crappy mission to find what true strength was. She must have switched my sword so that I would not be able to kill anyone before she forced me off. It was completely useless."

I pretended to whistle before proceeding in a sing song voice, "Kuro-puu got scolded."

Kurgs yelled, "Shut the hell up!" before complaining about crazy people and awful nicknames. After a minute, he looked back at me. He took a deep breath like he was preparing for a calamity. "So, why are you wandering around helping strangers?"

"Hmm, oh well, just trying to see the world. Helping you was just…" I tried to think of what to call it. The more I thought about it the less I could come up with a reason. It had been like…

'…_puppet…'_

I blinked. I had not heard that voice since… "I just felt like I should help you. That is all," I finished. That voice… I thought he had given up on me long ago. _Why show up again now?_

'_Sleeping… Sleepy'_

"Liar."

_Huh?_ "What do you mean by that Kuro-suspicious?"

'…_rule breaker…'_

_Go away again. I am busy,_ I tried to think viciously to the voice but failing. I did not want to admit it be I had missed him. He had been since the… accident….

"As in, you are not traveling for sight seeing." He stared at me intently.

'_Trying to help.'_

I stared at Kurgs. _How did he know that? More importantly, how should I respond?_ Luckly, the waitress saved me from answering. She placed a plate of delicious looking cake and a steaming mug of white chocolate in front of me. Then, much to Kurgs and my surprise, she placed a cup of coffee in front of Kurgy. "On the house, since you seem to be having a bad day." She blushed and quickly went back to the kitchen, likely to escape from the possible wrath of the Kurgs. Luckily Kurgy just stared at the cup with a contemplative expression before taking a sip.

I waited a second as I dug into my cake. to see if that little voice in my head had anything to say. Silence. I figured it would be best to get Kurgy talking about something other then the reason I was traveling so I asked, "How are you planning to find true strength anyway? Seems like a difficult thing to catch."

"I just want to get back home. I will try to find it as I go."

"Oh! Where is Kurgy's home?"

After a short glare, "Japan."

I thought about it a moment. I could not remember a country called Japan. I pulled out the atlas that I had bought. I opened it to the map of the world. It showed all the small islands and every one of the train tracks that connected them. I put it in front of him. "Now, point, Big Dog!

'…_won't…'_

"Why are my nicknames getting worse?" Even complaining, Kurgy leaned over to study the map for a moment. "Next page?" he asked eventually.

"There is no more. This is the world. If you try to go farther then the edge of the page, you will go off the sides, Kuro-silly."

"Huh?"

"Well, if you do not see the name of your country, there is a possibility that the common name and the actual name are slightly different."

'_No.'_

_Shush. _"We may just have to ask around but we will probably need to be close for people to know what locals call the country. How did you get here and how long did it take?"

"The princess summoned a portal and threw me down it."

"You mean magic?" I asked without completely failing to keep my surprise out of my voice. That would explain why he had seemed so unaffected by the bit of magic I preformed in front of him.

"Yeah, I guess that will make it harder to find because it could literally be anywhere."

Kurgs concentrated on the map. He obviously did not realize how bizarre he sounded throwing out that he knew a magician, not only that, he knew a strong one. He did not seem to be scared of magic. Not even any of the magic users I had met seemed so willing to accept their powers. I never met anyone like him.

'_He's special…'_

_Special? How so?_

"I think I have seen this before."

"Well of course, Kuro-silly. It is a map of the world."

"No. I have seen it as something else. I just can't remember where."

'_Trust him, help us all…'_

_What do you mean?_

'_Tired…'_

And then felt the voice go, for today at least, leaving me with more questions then I had answers for. I looked at Kurgs how was still very engrossed in the map. _Special?_ That was very cryptic. It could mean a lot of things; I could not even begin to guess yet not knowing was killing me. _You better hurry back…_

**End A/N** I was going to explain the world, the tides and the changes with a slight possibility of some more in depth magic explanation this chapter but Fai's little comatose friend's leaving felt like as good as place to end as any so you will live 'til later. Anyways, I feel better about this chapter. Not perfect by any means, there are those shaky moments that I hate but I can't seem to improve. It will get easier over time right? Yes? No. Maybe? No. Whatever… If you can see any blindingly obvious awful atrocities, mention it to me please. Right now though, I need sleep. I have not slept right for so long now, I do not even know if my bed will remember me. But I have somehow managed to write something over three times the length of last thing! I met a goal of the chapter. Next one? Hmm. To meet another CLAMP character/s? I did that is this episode though… Goals people?


	3. Thus the dragging continues

**A/N **My internet got ghosted. It went down like a wet pancake. It had about as much spunk as a skunk with a problem with saying yes more then once a word. It really was dog gone dead, kitties. Absolutely senior in a eureka moment. Stir crazy I was. I went cheesy X-treme in a marigold patch. And if you can understand what in the world I may be meaning to say, I will literally bake and send you a small barrel full of cookies. They will be oatmeal raisin… Gah, give me back my Dragon Nest already! I need to be doing things like getting fake money and flinging myself to my death against giant cows! I am going to kill myself if I don't get to do something soon… Hey why don't jellyfish fly like in my dreams? Birds would swim instead. That way it would be white jelly bomber and not squinty-eye pigeon pilots. That would be cool. Hey, are jellyfish tasty? They have to be because they are made out of tuna fat jelly. That is like Eskimo ice cream* right? Now I have zombie carols stuck in my head because I thought of seal eyes popping on the fire like bobbin nuts… I am going to write story now. Yep… God, I am losing it… I am starting to cry. I need manga, anime! Maybe I can steal some of Mum's collection. I have been meaning to read Naruto but it is so long and not done yet… No matter! On to adventure (time)! (Why, why, why, why, why?) Hahahaha… /cry… Internet why?

**You are being warned. **This chapter includes swearing, _angry Kurgys (gar!)_, train rides, choppy sentence's heads, my friend … is back, me not knowing what the hell is going on, and xxxHolic characters, using characters from a manga I have never read for the win, _and_ is processed in the same facility as my crazier than normal (must be rabid fire) monkeys that run the wheels in my head. If you have an extreme allergic reaction to any of those items listed, please do not read. Also, I understand that I have a lack of knowledge in the curse word department. I am very sad that I only know five.

**The clamor of the dis. **I do own any CLAMP, not even one manga so I sure do not own Tsubasa or any of the CLAMP cast. I do however own the world that they are trampling in and all character (brutally murdered or not this chapter or no) that they meet.

.

**You Don't Pay Extra For Things You Do Not Know You Are Buying **

Kurgs was still very focused on the map as I finished off my plate. I tried to talk to the voice in my head but he had really gone. I had no more luck trying to play with Kurgy. Even when I started to list off new nicknames, he did not respond at all, not even a glare. With nothing else to do, I hummed along with the song that was playing while sipping my coco and looking out at the world as I waited for him to remember what in the world he was trying to remember. I still thought that he was being silly. I would be surprised if he had not seen a map of two in his life. It was no surprise that he would recognize it. Of course, it was odd that he did not seem to recognize it enough to be a map of the world. The memory of the voice in my head played again.

"_'He's special…' 'Trust him, help us all…'"_

It may seem insane to trust a voice in your head, especially one who would not give his name and one that could not say more then ten words before he had used up to much energy to talk anymore, but I knew to trust him. He had saved me too many times in the past to deny that he was helpful and generally true. Never the less…

"Gar!" Kurgs yelled. Continuing a little more quietly, "I feel like this is important but everything is all so blurry."

"Don't worry about it so much, Kurgy. You would remember it if it was important."

"I'd much rather keep all my memories straight. Mage."

It took me a moment to process that. Mage… Was it revenge for always using nicknames for him?

"Hey, Mage. Why is there no one chasing us? Is it because of you? They seemed very scared of you."

"Yep. Exactly so, Kuro-smarty. Everyone is scared of magic that no one wants to chase after one that knows how to use it."

"And you are scared of it too."

"What makes you say that, Kurgs?" I asked with a fake grin. Kurgy was much more perceptive than I would like.

"I think I can see everyone's emotions. There is a weird colored cloud around people that seems to show what you are feeling."

That would explain his odd perceptiveness… "You think you can see emotions?"

"Yeah, it seems to change color by what other feel. I don't remember being able to see it before but as I said. Everything is blurry. You're a magic user, do you…"

There was a clattering to the right. I looked over to see our waitress's platter rolling on the floor and out waitress herself looking at the both of us with a look of utter horror. "Y-you're magic users?"

"Yep," I said. Well, I was not coming here again.

"Y-you monster! G-get o-out."

"What the hell?" Kurgy yelled at her. He jumped up sending his chair to tip to the floor. She flinched at the noise but she held her ground.

"Hey, hey, Kuro-angry. Do not be so mad at her.

"Why shouldn't I be?"

"Hmm… 'Why not?' I guess."

"Why not my ass!" Kurgy shouted. He grabbed my wrist and yanked me to my feet. I felt a wave of faintness at the sudden movement and almost fell to the ground. Actually, I would have if Kurgs did not pull me straight. It took me moment to recover enough to stick a smile on my face but even Kuro-worried-eyes did not wait more than that before he started to drag me across the room to the door.

"Aw Kurgs, we can't leave without paying." I still was dizzy and I would rather sit down again than run away for the people that were most likely not going to bother us. I could live with stares and jibs if it meant I could sit down again.

"Hell we can't."

We barely made it out of the door before a gloved hand wrapped around an arm for the both of us. Kurgy and I turned to see another girl with large eyes and long, black pigtails. She beamed at us. "Hello. I know we just met in all, but you need to follow me." I just giggled at her, not sure if it was stress of what had been happening lately or if it was just a reflex to keep up my carefree façade.

What can I say; today had been a weird day.

"Is this normal here or something!" shouted Kurgy. He seemed to be ignored.

We were dragged down a deserted alley with no more explanations. I wondered if Kurgs could feel the enchantments on the gloves making it impossible for us to separate. I could only guess so because he did not even attempt to pull away (or he did but I could not see it). That did not stop him from throwing questions, jibes, and insults her way however. This entire thing started to make me feel even more faint. I knew what was happening. That little spell earlier seemed to have tipped the barely balanced scales. I was running dangerously low on my magical power. I giggled once more as I stumbled forward, barely able to keep pace with the girl dragging me.

"Himawari-chan!**"

"Huh?" Kurgs and I both sounded. A wiry, young man with slightly messy black hair came bounding (skipping?) to us from one of the few side alley ways.

"Oh, Watanuki. It is nice to see you," she responded, finally stopping. I took this moment to lean on the nearby wall. I really should not have used that spell earlier…

"You did not happen to come all this way to see me did you?" Changing from his happy and slightly goofy face to one of suspicion and detest, he turned to Kurgy and me. "Who are you two? What is you relationship to Himawari-chan?"

Himawari answered for us. "Yuuko asked me to bring these two to her. Since she was offering to pay for a meal at my favorite restaurant, I could not refuse."

"But…"

"Um, excuse me?" I got the attention of our little gathering. "Yuuko like the Wish Maker Yuuko?"

"Yeah, that's right," Watanuki replied.

"Who the hell are we talking about now?" Kurgs asked causing everyone to stare. I really began to wonder where he lived if he did not even know Yuuko the Wish Maker. Obviously, he would have a little more difficulty getting home than he thought. It must be really far away. Or secluded. "What?" sounding a little more than annoyed.

Watanuki took a deep breath. "Yuuko is greedy, corrupt saleswomen that will grant you your wish for random junk you have in your pockets or your soul. What ever one suits her at the time," he said all at once.

"Why the hell would she do a thing like that?"

"It is a mystery," I added for not much help at all.

"Well, thanks. That really was insightful," Kurgy growled.

There was a silence for a long moment but then Himawari broke it. "Since you are here, Watanuki-kun, I think that I am going to let you take them the rest of the way. I made a promise to meet Domeki-kun. If you can, you should join us."

I could feel the enchantment fade as the glove left my arm. I instinctively rubbed it.

"Wait what? No! Himawari-chan," Watanuki cried but it was too late. Himawari was already leaving, waving an obliviously cheerful good bye on her way. Watanuki collapsed to the ground with a tear in his eye. I laughed at the sight, receiving a glare of death shot in my direction by two people because of it. Kurgs was really angry and seemed to become even more so every second. Watanuki, on other hand, seemed to suddenly recover got off his hands and knees. "Well, I guess I have to take you to Yuuko otherwise I will get another cut in my paycheck. It is only a little more this way."

He turned back to where he came from and stated to walk. I looked at Kurgs. "What do you think, Kuro-emotion-seer?"

He glanced back at me before shrugging. His anger seemed to melt away. "They seem to not being wanting us harm."

"Yes. But should we trust them?" I questioned. Looking at the man leaving us behind, I added, "Or him in this case?"

"I seem to remember a certain mage that did something similar to this earlier today."

I let out a laugh that only partly caught in my throat.

"Anyway, you need to lie down. You look even more pale then before."

I tried not to let the star struck expression on my face last long. I was not too surprised that he had managed to see that I was not completely well but I was surprised that he cared enough to be worried about me. _That or I am much sicker looking than I thought I was._

"Stop looking so surprised and let's get going." He turned to follow Watanuki. I found myself doing the same thing.

All three of us walked down a quiet street. It looked like a normal street but there was a shimmering about it that was like the little trinket shop. It did not feel as sinister if that was possible with magic. Most of it seemed to be coming from an empty lot in between two tall building yet the only thing there were two broken down gateposts.

"Why the hell did we stop here?" asked Kurgs, looking with distain upon the empty lot.

"There is an enchantment on it to make it look empty but there really is a house in there," Watanuki explained. As if to further his explanation, he walked between the two posts thus disappearing.

"That is cool," I stated and hopped in between the two gateposts myself. A little house that looked like it had no place in the city materialized in front of me. It was a red two story house with a green tile roof on both levels. There were many moon symbols dangling or floating around the place. They did not move even though the flowing white curtains in the many windows showed there was an evident breeze. There was also a tower and a balcony but an odd lack of Watanuki. I looked back to see a black fence and a huffing Kurgs.

"Don't just go on by yourself, you stupid Mage." He started to look around. "What the hell is this place?" Even he sounded a little amazed. He started to walk forward but did not make it far before two little girls shouting 'visitors, visitors' jumped on top of him. He collapsed under their weight. Another woman walked out of the house followed by our lost guide.

She was tall and gangly like Watanuki. Long, straight black hair, although clipped back, billowed around her. Her dress looked expensive, and most probably was. After all, she was the most famous women within the magical society. This was Yuuko, Yuuko the Wish Maker.

"Maro, Moro. Get off our guest. We don't want to be squishing him to death before he pays me." She looked over at me and then began to smirk in a way that made me feel just a little uneasy. I tried to grin back for appearance's sake. "Never mind, you can sit on that one all you want."

"Who the hell are you?" Kurgs asked the women, pushing the two little girls off him.

The two little girls did not seem to mind being pushed around. Actually, they seemed to like ol' Kurgs the Charmer anyway. They even chimed in "Hell, Hell," with him as they ran around him in circles.

"I am Hajiwara Yuuko." She then added, "That is not really my real name though."

"Why bother saying it then," Kurgs shouted.

"Because real names hold power," I explained quickly. "Right, Wish Maker?"

"Oh yes. And just Yuuko is fine," she said with a smile which I returned.

"Eh?" Kurgy looked over at me to Yuuko and back to me again. "What do you mean by power?"

Yuuko walked to Kurgs and leaned over him. "Imagine that the world is made out of words. If everything was created by words, your body would be made with your name. Of course, that is why your first name is more powerful then your last name. Your last name is spread out through your family. Your first name is unique to only you. That is why you give your last name to people you want to show that you trust them and why you let your friends control more power on you by letting them use your first name."

"That does not make any sense," Kurgs shot back at Yuuko. He finally stood up forcing Yuuko to step back. "The world is not made with words."

"That is true in your world."

"What does that mean?"

"What is one word that you would use to describe the world?"

"Huh?"

"How about you, Fai?" she said turning to me.

"Cruel," I said without hesitation. Realizing that it was not the smartest of things I could have said, I smiled in a hope that it would be taken in the lightest of senses.

Yuuko turned to the man that brought Kurgs and me to her. "Watanuki, what is one word that you would use to describe the world?"

"Well if I had only one word… Big?"

"BEEP," she said crossing her arms to look like an 'X'. "But that was the word that I was looking for. The world looks big but in is actually the opposite. It is actually quite small. The world you live in is created with our knowledge and by sight, hearing, touch, and feelings. There are limits to all of these. You will create your own world with your senses. It is wider to those who understand more."

"That still does not explain about world being made of words."

Yuuko sighed with a mummer sounding suspiciously like "Stupid people." She pointed a finger directly at Kurgs and shouted, "I just told you that the world is created with your knowledge. So if you think that the world is made with words then it is."

"Why… That did not help at all," Kurgs yelled with his muscle above his eye twitching furiously.

I laughed at all of this but something bothered me. "You never did tell us why you brought us here."

"Or how you knew we needed help for that matter," added Kurgy.

"I saw that you were coming and that you needed help."

"You can see the future?" I asked.

"Maybe, maybe not. The future is decided if you believe it is. If you don't, then it isn't."

"Why you! Stop being so damn cryptic," shouted Kurgs.

"Anyway," she continued as if she had not heard Kurgs, "you need to get out of this country. Correct?"

I nodded. "That would certainly be helpful."

"I can give you a train ride out."

"Right now? Shouldn't the tide still be covering the tracks?" I questioned.

She let out a maniacal cackle. "I have my ways. Of course, this is all if you have payment. If you don't… well, I will leave it up to your imagination."

"Well, I do not have much…" I started to pull out items from my pockets. I had thrown a small enchantment on them so I could fit more inside but everything I had on me could be called junk. I laid out a staff, a few candies, a few empty candy wrappers, a creamer, the little figurine that I bought from the trinket store…

"That! I will exchange a ticket for that plus a promise that you will send drinks from countries that you will visit. Watanuki, pick it up."

"Why me? It is simple enough to pick up the little piece of wood," Watanuki complained. Still, he went to pick it up. I could see as he got closer, the magic around the small object started to flair. I unconsciously took a step back. There was a huge gust of wind that swept around it as soon as he touched it. I had to cover my eyes and take another step back because of its strength. When I looked back at where the little item had been, it had disappeared. In its place, there were two teddy bears that looked almost identical other then the color. In truth, the spell had just broken. By the looks of Watanuki's face, he was as surprised as everyone other then Yuuko.

She, Yuuko, swept forward and grabbed the two plushes. "Haha, they are cuter than I thought they would be." She tossed the white one to me. "Keep a hold of her***. You will need her to send me my wine. Welcome aboard the Mugetsu you two. " She pointed up. I followed her finger to see a completely black except for gold accents train floating in the air, stretching as far as the eye could see in either direction.

_How did we not notice that?_

"You should probably board now so it can continue its journey. This is not sufficient payment to tell you where you are going but you will find out soon enough."

"Wait a second," Kurgy remarked. "They call you Wish Maker. You can just send me home. Right?"

"That wish is too large for you. You would not be able to survive the payment. I can offer you a hint. Look for the magic users in your travels. They have the best senses. You will slowly find out how to get home if you ask them." There was a whirlwind starting up again. Accept instead of around the wood carving, it began around us. I could not quite hear what Yuuko said next but I am sure she said, "I hope that your journey is successful. For everyone's sake…"

And then, she was gone. Of more like, we were gone. We had been transported to what I could only think of as the train. It was a long, twisting hall with sliding door lining both walls. I had to lean on the wall to keep from falling because of the buckling. A little light appeared in front of me and a couple of pieces of paper appeared. Upon grabbing it and looking at it closer, I found it was two tickets.

"She just threw us out!" yelled Kurgy. "She did not even explain anything."

"Let's just get to our seats. If it this bumpy before moving, I want to be sitting when we move." If it was going to get worse, this would not be a fun trip.

"Hey, shouldn't you angry too? She did not even tell us where we are going."

I smiled. "I don't care where we are going, Kuro-tense. I just am happy to drift wherever. You should try to relax too."

"There is being relaxed and then there is being too carefree, you stupid Mage," Kurgs shot back. "And stop calling me those names already."

I ignored the last bit.

Instead, I looked back at the tickets. Room 35. I looked at the numbers around us. By luck or by the kindness of the Wish Maker, room 35 was only a few steps forward, however hard those steps were. The way that the train moved, you would think it was a sea dragon. Sea dragons generally do not look like the inside of a abnormally large train though (not that I had ever seen the inside of a sea dragon). Kurgy was the only one to complain but he did so loud enough for the both of us. So instead of complaining, I decided to laugh as we were jostled one was to another no matter if the jostling was not helping my dizziness… or my stomach…

It took a minute but Kurgs finally managed to reach the door and fling it open. He grabbed my arm and pulled me in. As soon as I crossed the threshold, the movement stopped. It almost felt like a different place altogether. I realized it probably was. I vaguely wondered what it would cost to keep this up and working.

"Oh, hello."

"What the hell?" Kurgs asked, cursed, stated. It seemed to be a popular thing for the big man to say.

"I believe they are our roommates for this trip," I mentioned.

Two children were sitting in the car with us. The one that spoke was a boy looking about seventeen****. He had brown hair, brown eyes and a large cape that he had wrapped around himself and his companion, a sleeping girl who seemed to be about the same age as the other. I wondered if they were bother and sister since they had similar hair colors, hers was just a little more red, but it felt a little different, a little stronger for some reason. Of course, that may have been all my imagination.

"Yes, I believe so," replied the boy.

"Gah, that stingy Witch! She is having a ball being annoying isn't she," Kurgs growled.

"Oh, I want window seat," I said in my usual manner of ignoring Kurgy when he complained. Not that we knew each other long to establish a usual manner… and soon we would spilt away. There really was no reason for each other to be together. That made my chest hurt a little and a little part of me told me that I should not, could not leave his side. Not for the time being at least. There was also a large part of me that told me to run. To get away before I became too attached. Somehow, I wondered if I already was. It just felt right. Like it was meant to be…

That said, I plopped down by the window and Kurgs sat down next to me. I decided that there needed to be a conversation started otherwise it would turn into a dead silence that no one could break. "I guess we should introduce ourselves. I am Fai. D Fluorite and this is Kurg…"

"Kurogane," Kuro-stiff interjected.

"I am Syaoran and this is Sakura-chan," he said, gently lifting the sleeping girl up.

Kuro-serious glared at Sakura-chan for a moment. "What is wrong with her? She has no emotions and that is not a normal sleep."

Aw, Kurgs. No one can accuse you of beating around the bush.

Syaoran was silent for a minuet. You could see that he was unsure on what to say. In the end he just seemed to think telling us the entire story would be easiest. "Sakura-chan was my childhood friend. We both had no family and we could not remember if we ever had. We have known each other for almost as long as either of us can remember. Luckily, we were taken in by a nice man after awhile of wandering. He was an architect with a passion for studying the past. Of course that was, still is, illegal but he just could not help want to see how life was before. I helped him until he was found and killed for the crime.

"I was not found and I continued his passion even after his death. After so long, it had become mine as well. I traveled around quite a bit but Sakura-chan chose to stay at our father's home in Clow Kingdom for the most part. When I came back after a long trip, Sakura-chan had somehow found large ruins in a place that was supposedly too dangerous to go. There is so little to find that is very interesting to find anything big. It was so amazing, I decided to stay in Clow and excavate. Since she seemed so interested in the ruins, I let her come with me one day after I determined that it was safe. She just seemed so interested in them…" He took a deep breath. He obviously felt guilty for taking her with him. When he started again, his voice was much stronger and less shaky.

"They did something to her. Not death, but close to it. I had heard of Yuuko the Wish Maker in my travels so I tried to take Sakura-chan to her. The government would not let her go though. They took her body away. I did not know what else to do after that. So, I used all my magic I had to make a substitute body with a few necessary memories. She was not the same but she could get past security and to Yuuko unlike Sakura-chan's body could. I made it to Yuuko. She said that there was a way for this Sakura to become like the one I lost since the body is but the container and what was important had already been taken from Sakura-chan's body. That is when I found out that Sakura-chan's soul has been shattered. If I find the pieces, this substitute body will be able to become like her… That will all be for a price.

"I had to give Yuuko Sakura-chan's memories of me. No matter how many fragments of soul I find, Sakura-chan will never remember me again. That is alright. If she is alive, then I could not be happier," he finished with a sad smile and a tightening hold on Sakura-chan's body.

I pretended to whistle. I could not help but feel sorry for the boy. His reason was much more complicated than mine and much heart wrenching than Kurgs (though not as sad). "Well, you certainly have it rough. Kurgs just got lost…"

"Hey!"

"and I am just running because I am a scardy cat."

Syaoran let out a small forced laugh.

"Hey, how are you going to find the fragments?" I asked. I giggled. "It better not be Kurgy's plan of wandering around."

"What is with you, Mage," yelled Kurgs.

"Yuuko said that magicians would be subconsciously attracted to the fragments. I just will have to rely on luck."

I could see Kurgs perk up at the very familiar advice. I could not help but think the Wish Maker had put us together because our tasks were very similar. We all wanted to somewhere else for our own reason and two, no three out of four of us wanted to find magicians and I had some limited power to sense them. Still, "That is going to be tough to find magic users on that."

"Mokana can help." Everyone looked at the sources of the voice. It was the little teddy bear that I had almost forgotten about. It bounced out of my arms and onto Kurgs head, much to his dismay. "Mokana can sense magic from way far away. If I do I can go mekkyo and go really wide eye like this." It demonstrated how wide its eyes could go.

"It can talk," gasped Syaoran.

"And it can't walk on my head," growled Kurgs, trying to reach the little creature.

The little thing must have felt the danger. It jumped back into my arms. "Mokana is not it. Mokana is Mokana."

"Mokana huh?" I lifted up the mysterious creature.

Kurgs leaned closer. "Meat bun more like," he stated. I had to laugh at that.

"Mokana can help you find wizards."

"Is that so?" I murmured.

"Yep! Mokana can tell all of you have magic." Mokana sounded pleased with himself. He suddenly became more solemn and worried. "Though, Syaoran's feels dead and Fai's feels really, really weak."

I let out a nervous laugh. "Is that so?"

At that, the group was enveloped with a consent chattering of the Mokana. She did not seem to be letting up anytime soon. I heard that she and something called Modoki were turned in to a wood toy by dark magic and she would never ever have been saved if I had not come around before a darkness of sleep took over and I slowly drifted off.

*Eskimo ice cream. Seal fat and berries. Tasty.

** I found it really funny that auto spell wanted to change this into Chinaware. I mean, Himawari to Chinaware. Really? Guess it looks kinda similar. On a side note, Hime-han***** is so cute!

*****-han is –san just in a different dialect. It just seems appropriate with her name just like changing her name to princess.

*** I always considered Mokana to be a him but Wiki says that is wrong... I believe in my Wiki…

**** How old are Syaoran and Sakura? I just don't know! If you know, replace seventeen with any of those other numbers. Seventeen just seemed like a happy number.

**End A/N **I did not like this chapy. It crunches me wrong. Oh well, let's get this rotten potatoes off my face. Maybe next will be better. Though, Syaoran making a FrankenTree was funny… Anyway, the whole gang is together now. Oh and hey, not related to the story but I have been wondering ever since I was forced to watch Lion King 1/2, why is it the circle of life? Why not the ever downward spiral of life? I mean, circle sounds like it is a closed system with no changes along the way. In reality, there will always be something different from parent to offspring, maybe it will be longer legs or it could be bigger lung capabilities. That is not a circle. That is an attempted circle that a five year old tried to draw for math class but did not connect the ends. How it becomes a downward spiral is that there is always a start to the changes with the beginning of life and nothing and it slowly goes down and down 'til the eventual end of the species due to the lack of space that is available that they can live in. _**Or **_The species will die out because I like them too much. I mean COME ON! Stop killing my favorite characters already! I have not had at least one of my of favorite characters of mine not die or suffer a fate worse then death by the end of a series for, I don't know, five freakin' years. Just once! Just once is all I ask. I want a favorite character of mine not to die or at least come back after death. Is that _so_ hard to ask to have Chrisy come back to life or something? Please! I will even give you my last pocky in the box. It is a delicious milk one.

**Internet is back above me A/N **Huzzah! It is alive! But I have not finished my Lavi's one shot I was working one… I don't care anymore! It can be done in a month or year. Right now, I am going to download lots and lots of anime wallpaper so that I won't have to deal with the awfulness of having to use the same wallpaper two days in a row again. Then read manga while listening to Vocaloids. Oh, have to check DL too to see if any good coordinates have shown their faces lately… Plus, I am running dangerously low on pocky and Ramune. That will need to be fixed. Then I will put this up… I am a weeboo aren't I… If my anime posters and pillow weren't enough to show me… Well, I am dang proud of it/me.

**Preview since next chapter is practically done and you waited so long and this will get you thinking (or something) because if you happen to have 'I think like Kurgy'dar (that is like gaydar but more useful if you do more then read manga just for the sole purpose to find couples that may or may not be there) you will see that whole Syaoran conversation was for you to figure stuff a ma stuff out. Yep **

"He has it rough. Doesn't he, Kurgs?" I whispered about the sleeping figure in front of me.

"Yeah but he is tough. He will be fine. I am more worried on what he said."

I could not help but be curious. Kurgy had a way of seeing things that no one else could. "What are you worried about?"

"A lot. But the main thing is, Fai, have you lost you memories too?"


	4. Ununderstandalbe is good too

**A/N **Internet down… No life force left… I see my father telling me he is not my father and cutting my hand off… Typing not fun with one hand… Slugs are homeless snails right… Can I call them bum snails? ...cough cough… dieing… of no connection…

…Fine, I have been wondering. Do any of you like figuring out mysteries or do you rather just see where it goes? I will keep throwing you little crunchers to keep those wanting to figure _it_ (yes it has to be in italics if only 'cause I say so) out but I just was wondering. My Mum says it is too hard to try to solve mysteries but I love mysteries best because I can try to think of what could be happening as it is happening.

**Warnings…** Kurgs has gotten more crayons and there is a nightmare in which I have Fai break down ever so slightly... It is a bad sort of chapter. There is not much more than that people.

**Talking to my wonderful reviewers! (I somehow forgot last time)**

Thanks to **Arkiel** and **wolf1380** for calling it interesting and sorry I did not do this last chapter. It slipped past my required list due to blissful happiness of internet loving me again. I wished upon my fortune cookie that you two would like these past two chapters.

At **sathreal ~ **I will be honest and say that making this "kuroxfai" has never crossed my mind. Now that I think of it, though, it could be fun adding it if enough people want it. It would fit quite nicely into the story. However it goes, it would just be an undertone (there is enough romance on this site without me provided a bursting balloon too). If the decision is not to have them together at the end, I will personally write you a fluffy Kurgy and Fai story. Fair?

Hitting **James Birdsong** ~ PFFTT… You do not even know how much I laughed at you comment. Thanks for saying "It could be called good." Hopefully I will not disappoint.

To** DarkInsanity13 ~** Well, here it is! Hurrah! Optimistic side says you will enjoy because I am 121.9% cooler than the normal populace.

.

**The one last gift will be one of horror and mystery.**

_If you were being used, could you tell that were?_

_If you could, what would you do?_

_Would you try to live?_

_Or would you die?_

I could feel myself running, I could not see movement in the completely black room, but I knew I was moving all the same. Soon, I noticed a cloud of breath in the cold room. It was just a faint cloud of mist but it became bigger and bigger until a new white shape started to appear from the darkness. It was so blurry but I desperately tried to see what it was. My face? It could not be me.

_But who else could it be?_

The specter faded into the darkness just as quickly as he came. I tried to move in the direction he went.

"_Have you forgotten everything, Fai?"_ My dream suddenly switched to one of my first memories. My worried father's… No, I could not call him that anymore… Ashura's worried face was in front of me and a white wall behind him. He asked again, "_How much do you remember?"_

I could only tell I responded by the memory that I did although I did not remember what I said exactly.

"_You should rest now. We can talk more later."_

The white room faded as the memory ended. It was replaced with emptiness. Up, down, white, black, light, dark… I just could not tell. It was nothing. It was everything. It was raining. The water trickled from the direction of my feet. I could hear it dripping onto something far around. Soon it was pouring, causing sheets around me. It was perfectly smooth water. It was almost like a mirror.

As soon as that thought crossed my mind, the water transformed into mirrors. The world seemed to create itself once more. Sadly, this new world had gravity. Due to that little fact, I fell on my head. When I sat back up, I saw the ring of mirrors around me had acquired new residents. In all of them, there was a figure with a mop of blond hair slightly covering dark blue eyes that had become watery due to lack of soul. Their light skin all but glowed in the weird light in this part of the dream. They all reflected me but they did not reflect me as I was. They all started to whisper.

They did so slowly. I could hear them, but it was just a buzzing hum. Soon, they began increase in speed and volume as they went until they were too loud for my ears to handle. I could feel it as it reverberated inside of me. I tried curling into a ball, to cover my ears and close my eyes to keep it all away. _Stop. Stop! I don't want to hear you anymore. _"Stop!"

At the sound of my voice, the mirrors turned back to water and disappeared with their inhabitants. I huddled there, whimpering. When I finally opened my eyes, I saw there was still one mirror left right in front of me. This reflection seemed not to want to hurt me. On the contrary, he gave me a smile and stretched out his hand. I could not help but try to reach out for it. As soon as my hand touched the surface of the mirror, it shattered.

Blood splattered.

Organs that seemed not to realize they should be dead squirmed in front of me. The fingers twitched. The eyes still had a smile to them and I saw the two parts of the mouth try to talk to me.

I looked in horror at the broken body in front of me. "_No no no no no no no no…" _just kept repeating in my head. My breath came out in harsh jabs. I tried to pick up the pieces and only succeeded in cutting my fingers as the part were just glass. Was there nothing I could do to help?

"Kill"

I looked around with desperation for this new person that entered my dream. I shouted as loud as I could, "Kill? Kill who?"

Before I could hear if there was any answer, cold warmth covered my ears. I could hear the sound of my familiar voice in my head except that he was much stronger than I had ever heard him before. "Don't listen. Don't do it. You don't have to do it. This never really happened."

All I could do to answer was let out a chocked gasp (not that I would know what to say anyway). However, that one sound was all he needed to be able to continue.

"It is just a little more. You will be done soon."

At that, my dream changed once more. This time I stood in between two rows of flowering trees. Little white petals showered down like snow. It looked beautiful against the soft white clouds that cover most of the pale blue sky. I could not ever remember having been here but yet I could not help feel very sad at the sight. There was nothing else around so I turned around. There there was a bench where a man was sitting.

Like in the mirrors, this man looked similar to me but was not me. This 'me' had longer, brighter hair, a smile with not a single hint of sadness, and golden eyes. He seemed to be talking into a small phone that had no wires. I figured this was the "little more" of the dream I had left and as such, I felt no qualms about listening in.

"Tomo-chan! You haven't called in awhile. What is the special occasion?" He stayed quiet for a moment, listening to the person on the phone. The stranger let out a very happy sounding laugh. "Yep! I remember that. His face was glorious as he was being dragged off. Yet, no matter how much he was teased and troubled, he somehow managed to help me and my brother." He fell silent again. His face became increasingly unhappy until he asked, "Who is going next, Tomo-chan? The call, reminiscing… Don't lie to me. Who is going to go next? … What?… No… Tomo-chan… It will be alright. We both knew it would happen eventually."

I was not sure if this pause was the man listening to the other or just him being lost in thought. Suddenly he jumped up. With a true looking smile, he said to the phone, "It will be fine. Don't worry about anything, Tomo-chan. This really is a good thing. We may be able to get rid of this threat once and for all." He laughed again. "Did you expect anything but optimism from me, Tomo-chan? … Yep… Yep, talk to you later… Definitely."

The man snapped shut the little machine with stretched and smiled up at the sky. I could not understand what had really happened but I had the feeling that the man should look a little more unsettled than he did now. Yet, I could not see even a shimmer of misery in his expression. I watched him leave. When nothing happened for a few minutes afterwards, I started to wonder if I was supposed to have followed him. There was no use in worry now though. I just had to wait and see. That must have been the right decision because it was just a little longer before the familiar presence of the voice in my head came back.

"Am I done?" I inquired.

"You are done."

"What was the point of that? I did not understand anything."

"That does not matter. The main thing is to know it happened. You will understand soon enough. I promise you. But now I need to leave."

"Who are you?" I had to ask.

He sighed. "Fai…"

"Yes?"

"I can not tell you. That was my price. Just trust. Trust in your friends. Trust in me… For me." And he was gone.

I was alone. No word hurt as much as that one did.

Alone…

All alone.

What friends?

I woke with a jolt. I dimly wondered if I had a dream but I was unsure. I did not dwell on it long because a sound drifted across the room.

"You up?" I looked over at Kurgy. He was the only one awake. Mokana had managed to worm her way into his jacket and had fallen asleep and Syaoran-kun had dozed off as well, snuggled with his slumbering princess. That was about the point when I realized we were not in the train anymore.

"Mhmm," I responded. "Where are we?" looking around the small room. It was fairly empty, with only a small bed Syaoran-kun and Sakura-chan were in.

"Don't know. Stupid train put us all to sleep and next thing I know, we are here. Where ever here is." He stared at me for a second before saying, "You feel better."

I could not tell if that was a statement of a question. I answered it to be safe. "Aw, Kurgy, were you worried about me?"

"Don't make things up, Mage." He growled. "I just don't want to have to deal with you being sick. You would be even more annoying than you are now."

"Does Kurgy think I am annoying?" I asked with a fake pout.

"Very! Stop calling me those weird names and maybe you can become tolerable."

I giggled at Kuro-angry. He was funny when he was mad. My happiness was relatively short lived however. I looked back at Syaoran-kun. I remembered what he had said back in the train. He seemed so peaceful now it was hard to believe he was going through so much. "He has it rough. Doesn't he, Kurgs?" I whispered about the sleeping figure in front of me.

"Yeah but he is tough. He will be fine. I am more worried on what he said."

I could not help but be curious. Kurgy did seem to have a way of seeing things that no one else could. "What are you worried about?"

"A lot. But the main thing is, Fai, have you lost you memories too?"

"Hyuu!* How did you know? One of the first things I can remember is my father waking me. I can not remember anything before that."

"Amnesia seems to be as common as a problem here as being dragged around by crazy people."

"If you look at who you are talking about, you can also notice that everyone is a wizard and is traveling and looking for the same thing, Kuro-thinky."

"Yeah. That certainly is a big coincidence."

"There are no coincidences, only fate."

"You are sounding like the damn Witch."

"Maybe you are right, Kuro-chi," I murmured. I could hear that Kurgs started to complain about his new nickname but I suddenly felt like moving and getting out of this room. Firstly, Syaoran-kun needed to get up. I jumped up and moved to him. I started to poke his cheek to see if he would get up but I did not even have to do that before his eyes shot open. He grabbed onto my hand and stared into my eyes for the briefest of time. Even in that short amount of time, I could see the intensity of his gaze. I could understand why Kuro-tan said Syaoran-kun would be alright.

"Oh, Fai-san." He dropped my hand. A panicked look came across his face. "Sakura-chan!" He tightened his hold on the girl in his arms. He inspected her until he was sure she was okay before he let out a deep breath.

'Aw, that is adorable,' I could not help think.

"You're up!"

Everyone in the room jumped as two people came through the only door in the room. The man was carrying some blankets but I was not as interested in that as the tea that the woman was holding. I was parched. It made me wonder how long I had been out.

"Don't be so scared of us. We saved you from waking up in the middle of the street. Lady Yuuko-chan can be so inconsiderate sometimes," he said putting down the blankets next to the bed.

"You know Yuuko-san?"

"Yep. I am Arisugawa Sorata and this is my lovely wife, Honey. We run the end of the line of her little business for Lady Yuuko-chan."

Honey seemed to ignore her husband introduction and bowed to us. "I am Arashi. Here," she said as she passed us all a little steaming cup.

"Now, Honey and I are fine with letting you stay here as long as you need to but while you are here, there is a rule." He looked directly at Kurgs. "No flirting with, Honey."

"Why are you looking at me?" yelled Kurgy.

"Seriously. Flirt with, Honey, and I will kill you." His eyes suddenly widened as Mokana appeared. She stretched out of her nest within Kuro-mi's cloak to see what the commotion was about. "Did you get this from Lady Yuuko-chan?"

"Yeah. Mokana at your serves!" she chimed, jumping to Sorata and climbing up to his shoulder.

"You are awesome!"

"Whatever. Just tell us where we are," Kurgs said.

"Good question." He pulled out a little puppet that had a striking resemblance to himself. "You have landed at the very wonderful country of Hanshin. There are sometimes typhoons but there have been no recent threats. We have an awesomely good economy and relationships with the countries nearby. We are situated in the autumn section of the world. We like making food with flour and lots of sauce. For transportation, bikes, ships, trains, and maybe a baby carriage also. Honey? Oh yeah, our currency is the Koko. And our awesome, heroic baseball team has a tiger symbol."**

"I have a question," I said while raising my hand.

"Yes?"

"Does everyone talk with puppet here?"

"You can call me Sora-chan and no. I am a teacher and it has had its effects on me. And pay attention!" The puppet went flying past me and bonked Kurgy who was evidently not listening on his head.

"What the hell!"

"You deserved it. Right, Honey? Honey?" Arashi-san had moved away from him and had moved to Sakura-chan.

Arashi-san leaned over her for a minuet. I could feel small traces of magic emanating from the both of them. 'So Arashi-san is a wizard too.' Honestly it did not surprise me. If these people did indeed help Yuuko-san with her business I would not really have expected anything else.

"Her name is Sakura. Right?"

"Ah, yes," Syaoran-kun answered.

"A conflict will be caused by this girl and the memories of hers you seek." Syoran-kun looked at her with horror. "You have no power to fight anymore." She looked at Kurgs and I in turn.

"You are right. I can't use any more of my powers at the moment," I said with a laugh.

"And I lost my sword," Kuro-tan grumbled.

Arashi-san looked at Syoran-kun. "I did not have any fighting power," he told her.

"Maybe that is a good thing," she said, getting up. "And now it is time to find Sakura's memory. We need to find it as soon as possible."

Sorata-san exclaimed, "Alrighty then! Are you coming?" He looked over at Kurgs and I.

"I will come. As long as it does not kill me, I see no reason not to help."

"Well, I won't go. I just need to get home." I looked over at Kurgy. I really wished he would come with us. It would not be as fun without him but there was nothing that I could do to keep him with us.

"Mokana knows you can not do that! You need to send wine to Yuuko."

"Huh?"

"Oh, yeah! I almost forgot that Yuuko-san told us that we need to send her drinks from all the countries we visit."

"Yep. She will get really mad if you don't do that."

"Can't I just get an address or something?" Kuro-mi grasped at straws.

"No. Mokana is the only one who can send things to Yuuko."

"So…"

"You can only go to the next country if Mokana wants to go and Mokana wants to help Syaoran-kun and Sakura-chan."

"So it is decided. We are all trying to find Sakura-chan's memory," Sorata-san exclaimed with joy.

"I am never getting home," Kurgs complained.

* I finally remember what the sound effect was! Praise me.

** I defiantly did not look at the manga to pull this paragraph out of my hat. Nope. Not at all.

**End A/N** … Uh yeah, sorry about why this took so long. I got sick. Still sick. I used it as an excuse today to play hooky yesterdayish and finish this chapter which somehow is worse then last one… I exterminated so much fail and there is still so much more… I think I am getting worse at writing… Or maybe it is Sora-chan's excessive energy messing with mine… Hopefully the change of scenery will help. Yep, next chapter our little group in their new 'world'. I have a very bloody scene planed for next time. I will make full use of my T rating. Of course, it may not happen. I was not planning the little dream sequence at all (I never even had thought about it) but halfway through rereading it I went. "Hey, when did I write that?"


End file.
